


The Adventures of Alex Davren

by ExistentialIrregularity



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, Ixalan, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialIrregularity/pseuds/ExistentialIrregularity
Summary: The Adventures of Alex Davren is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.





	The Adventures of Alex Davren

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Alex Davren is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.

I hurried down to the docks of Torrezon. Rain was drenching everything but also shrouding everything in darkness. I was 15 and tired of being restrained by my parents and doing everything they wanted. Oh how they wanted me to be a vampire paladin. They wanted the Rites of Redemption for me so much but I didn’t want it. I had honestly lost faith in the church, but I couldn’t let anyone here that. I reached the docks and hid behind a crate. It was slightly open, I peeked inside and saw there was enough room for me to fit inside. I made sure no one around would see me, crawled into the box, and shut the lid over me before anyone could witness me trying to stow away. 

A good five to ten minutes passed before the crate was lifted to be loaded onto the ship. I stayed still and quiet and not long after I my hideaway had been lifted, it was set down with a thud. I decided that now would be an opportune time to nap.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sound of cannon fire and a loud voice, shouting, “GIVE US YER GOLD YE FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!” I was filled with both excitement and dread over the prospect of an actual pirate raiding the ship I had stowed away on. I had heard stories of their viciousness and how they would not hesitate to kill me but I didn’t believe any person would simply kill me, especially when I was so young. I was going to join them. I held the lid up a little to peek around the cargo hold to see if anyone were down here. No, they were all up on the deck of the ship fending off our pirate raiders. Though, I had also noticed the sound of a struggle to fight these people had vanished. I heard boots against the wood of the ship coming down the stairs to the hold.

I hid back inside the crate before she made it down the stairs. “Search all the cargo for any gold, boys,” she had commanded as she entered the room. I heard the lid on my box lift and a rugged face peered into the crate and found me resting upon the gold inside. “Admiral, there’s a child on top of this gold.” I heard her boots as she walked over to the crate. She was dressed in blue, black, and gold, had long dirty blonde hair with bits of grey showing her age, and bore a curious smile that showed her laugh lines. I could tell she had seen many things but a Dusk Legion child in a crate of gold was a first for her. I looked at her with awe and fear as she lifted me from the crate and set me down on my feet.

“And what’re ye doing here in this crate, in this ship, young lad?” she asked me. I looked at her frozen for a bit before answering. “Oh wow, a real pirate, real pirates,” I said dumbfounded before regaining my composure and continued to say, “Umm, I was trying to run away from home. I want nothing to do with their religion and I definitely don’t want to become a vampire.” She laughed and said, “Well child, I wouldn’t want to become one of those human mosquitoes either. How about I take ye under my wing and show ye how to be one of us so ye can show yer folks back home how much of a rebellious scoundrel ye can be?”


End file.
